It's an arms race (Act I)
The events that follow took place on Balmorra, and consisted of a small Republic strike team assaulting an arms and droid factory on Balmorra, with the intention of taking the Chief Scientist, Michael Pennington, alive. The Team Colonel Pandoren Blackheart, 1st Lokian Redfield, Pilot Private Fivess, 1st Lokian Private Brucas, Local Security Jedi Master Drevaanne Eskasemm Captain Vas'ra Jedi Master Rheenah Briefing The team were briefed by the General at the Lower Markaran Outpost on Balmorra, the nearest Republic Outpost to the arms and droid factory that would be the focus of the assault that evening. It was agreed that Redfield would pilot a Gully Jumper NR2, and provide aerial support for the raid. During the briefing, bombers were heard approaching, and the base came under attack from an Imperial strike force. The team quickly ran for cover, with only minor injuries to contend with, but the nature of the briefing, and the mission, changed to a more serious note at this point. The General advised them that a Private Walker would accompany them to the facility. Moving out On leaving the base, the strike team found a small assault force of Imperial soldiers had attacked the walls. Giving covering fire, Brucas and Fivess remained at the base briefly while the rest of the team ran for the cover of a nearby ridge. Returning the favour, the two Privates quickly made their way to the ridge, where a visual inspection of the factory took place. The key problem was the guards out of the front of the factory. It seemed the Imperial forces were taking their security of the facility seriously with the amount of hardward on display. Of particular importance were the spotter droids used by Imperial snipers. The team were able to take down at least two before getting bogged down by an unseen sniper. The sniper took several shots at the team, one successfully hitting Private Fivess and taking him down. While emergency medical assistance was administered to Fivess, Colonel Blackheart scanned the area again with a grim face as several Twi'lek workers were marched out front of the factory and executed by Imperial personnel. Assault on the factory A plan was quickly formed. Redfield would make a tactical airstrike on a nearby Imperial walker, and in the ensuing confusion the team would make a quick inflitration into the base, mopping up any Imperials as they went. Safeties were loosed as the Gully Jumper made its attack, and the team mobilised and raced towards the entrance, blasters firing. Once they reached the entrance Pandoren took a quick head count, and noted one person was missing. The call came in from Redfield that Private Walker had met his end in the assault, and there was no body to recover. The team grimly moved into the factory to be confronted by a factory worker at the front desk. Weapons raised, the worker quickly identified himself as Agent Black Shadow, with the ID to prove it, and that he was the teams contact inside the facility. Shadow briefed the team on what they might find inside, whilst alarms began to go off, and speakers announced the teams entry to the factory. Shadow informed them that they had bought more than they bargained for with this raid. The facilities chief scientist, one Michael Pennington, was developing a super weapon that could mean the annihilation of the Twi'lek race (his motives for this were not discussed). Pandoren immediately assigned Jedi Master Rheenah to the personal protection of Captain Vas'ra, as he felt the smuggler might be in immediate danger. Whilst the discussions were ongoing, two Imperial security personnel rounded the corner and assaulted the team. In the firefight, Brucas was hit severely in the chest, with Pandoren shot in the leg. After a fierce, and brutal firefight, the Imperial officers were down and once again medical assistance was administered. Deeper into the Factory Of primary importance was the defusing of the bombs that had been placed around the facility. Drevaanne headed in one direction while the rest of the team headed in another. Finding the two devices, Drevaanne was successfully able to defuse his while Pandoren struggled with his. During the attempt to defuse the device, the team were surprised by a Sith Lord that appeared and challenged them. This guy was tough. Several shots were fired at him, that he merely deflected using the Force, right into the chest of Captain Vas'ra. Pandoren rushed him from behind, knocking him off balance, which gave the Colonel the opportunity to pull a wicked knife from his boot and drive it into the back of the Sith, killing him instantly. Pandoren wiped the knife down and replaced it as Brucas fired a single shot into the Sith's head. Just to make sure. The team moved further into the factory as alarms sounded, racing to get to the scientist Pennington before he could make good his escape. Michael Pennington They found the doctor in his laboratory. With orders to take him alive, the team raised their weapons but were powerless to act as the Doctor laughingly took a Twi'lek by the collar and shot him on the spot in front of them. Pandoren's trigger finger was itchy, but he relented and did not open fire. Gritting his teeth, he approached the doctor and asked him if he was willingly surrendering to the team. Pennington, a grin on his face, nodded his acquiescence. At which point Pandoren nodded, and smashed the butt of his rifle into the Doctor's grinning face. Pennington crumpled in a heap as Private's Brucas and Fivess secured him for transport off world. Category:Stories